


The Games We Play [podfic]

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arson, Banter, Domestic, Fingerfucking, Games, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Switching, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Praise Kink, Suggestion of breathplay, Table Sex, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "The Games We Play" by gracereneAuthor's original summary:A familiar case resurfaces in an unexpected way, and Harry knows exactly who's to blame.





	The Games We Play [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Games We Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276067) by [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene). 



[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vbM3JgDziPKZ112LZ8UTTvyYvZF1Gz6f) | 24 MB | 0:26:13  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1EBY8vxNBt2FqM74Ho4XnDSzFc5D5IGZi) | 12 MB | 0:26:13

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gracerene for permission to record this story.
> 
> I apparently also have a glove kink, given my recent story choices...


End file.
